Antennas, for example, of the Yagi type, are designed to assist in the transmission or reception of radio wave signals. These antennas include a plurality of spaced tubes, known as elements, which are carried by and extend outwardly from a horizontally extending boom thereby creating a horizontally spaced array of elements. Alternatively, in some antennas, the elements may be carried by and extend outwardly from a vertically extending mast thereby creating a vertically spaced array of elements. In both instances, feeder or transmission wires are connected to at least some of the elements to carry the signals to be transmitted by, or to be received by, the elements.
A problem that exists regarding current antenna designs relates to the insulators which must be provided at the junction of each element and the boom, or the junction of each element and the mast. These insulators, usually made of a plastic material, not only act to isolate the elements from the boom or mast, but also they provide the means by which the elements are connected to the boom or mast.
For large antennas, such as log-periodic dipole antennas, heavy, sturdy insulators must be provided to properly carry the heavy, large diameter, elements. For antennas having smaller diameter and lighter elements, the use of such insulators is economically impractical. As a result, attempts have been made to create less expensive insulating devices for smaller antenna applications. Most simply, such devices can include two plates of a plastic material which can carry an element therebetween, and which can be attached to the boom. However, such devices are oftentimes not sturdy enough to assure that the boom-to-element connection will be maintained under all possible weather conditions, such as high winds or ice storms.